


Work it Out

by Jaberwocksfire



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Office AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lolix, more to be added - Freeform, office workers, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaberwocksfire/pseuds/Jaberwocksfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus work in an office building, and when one day the "Chairman" tells him to keep an eye on the new hire, Locus can only fear for the worst. Like he needs another low-life employee to drive him nuts 5 days a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work it Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've been conceptualizing this for a while, along with some other stories. School has made me hate writing over the years, but writing in this way is helping me to rediscover an old passion for this form of art! This will be my first contribution to the Red vs Blue fandom. I've posted some art for this fandom before, but never a written work. Here I go!

“Locus.” The office manager, a wrinkly old man with beady eyes and a nose that rivaled Owen Wilsons’, stopped by one man’s cubicle on a rather slow afternoon at the office. Most of the employees in the office called him the Chairman, for he seemed to be the head of every committee that mattered, either to the company or just for personal gain. “We are going to have a new employee starting later this morning. Would you please be on the lookout for him? I was not too keen on hiring such an immature individual, but the rest of the board loved his…credentials.” “Will do, sir,” said Locus. 

When 10 AM rolled around, a young man strolled into the office. Locus, uninterested as he was, glanced over at the new kid to make sure he knew who he was supposed to be monitoring later. This young man was average height, with dark brown hair filed with streaks of orange coloring. He was wearing a long-sleeved business shirt with a tie strung loosely around his neck. The way he walked with swagger in every step screamed arrogance, and he wore a smug grin on his face, as if he had a juicy secret resting on his dark lips. The kid was stopping at any and all of the cubicles with an attractive woman working inside, leaning in to whisper something that would make each of them blush or giggle. Before looking away, Locus was caught in the man’s line of sight. The man made little finger guns at Locus, smirked, and winked at him. 

Locus rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. Of all of the people they could have possibly hired, it had to be someone like this? Why would they hire an immature child to do such important work?! He was beginning to see the Chairman’s point of view on this individual. “Unfortunate,” Locus muttered to himself. He sighed, and prepared himself for a day of torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this. I would like to continue this work, but only if the demand is there, since I doubt this will get many hits. I will take any and all advice into consideration for future writing projects, and I would love to hear any prompt ideas for future works!


End file.
